Pawns Goes Dark
Pawns Goes Dark is the Thirty-Three episode of Hendrix Linguistics. Plot Hendrix knows that Providence Accord is coming soon, as he sits down, as Hendrix sees Kate in China, as she talks to Hendrix about Doctor Hawkins. He admits that he misses Doctor Hawkins, as Kate urges Hendrix to give Doctor Hawkins another chance. As Hendrix accepts, as he goes back to base. Hendrix spoke to Kate, as Cobalt knows why Hendrix missed Doctor Hawkins, as Tex urges Hendrix to find her, for help. Hendrix and his team finds out that Providence Accord is attacking, as they prepare to engage the Defected Group. Derrick was there to breach as well, as Hendrix's and his team to get into position, as Providence Accord found the Defected Group base. As they scout but Hendrix and his team defeated Providence Accord and beaten Derrick, who's been hardly defeated by Tex. Derrick, asks the truth that the mayor is after Hendrix, as Hendrix was angry, as he plans to continue with his team, as Doctor Hawkins is on her way, to find Hendrix, Norris helps his team to get out. John calls the helicopter, as they have to wait 5 minutes, as R.D.Ms arrive, as Hendrix and his team battle them, the helicopter collected Hendrix's team but he left behind to fend of R.D.Ms, Cobalt is worried about Hendrix, as he thinks about finding another way, as Hendrix money is locked. Doctor Hawkins's face is recovered, after weeks from a battle in Brazil, she goes with Cara and Bock, to find Becky house, as she talk to Knox on the phone about the premier, as Becky has a new house, two years ago. Becky answers the door and it turned out to be Doctor Hawkins. She talks to Becky about Hendrix's investigation, Becky knows about it, as Doctor Hawkins tells her the truth, as Becky gave Doctor Hawkins spy camera, which is okay, as Doctor Hawkins got what she wanted. Derrick warns his daughter about Hendrix is in China, as Doctor Hawkins goes to find him, as she has another plan to do something. Bock knows that the Defected Group has escaped, Doctor Hawkins knows Hendrix is the target, as they landed. Bock and Cara goes first to find Hendrix, as Doctor Hawkins was unblocked by Hendrix, on her phone. Hendrix contacts Doctor Hawkins, as he needs help from her, as she was happy to accept. Hendrix transfers his money, as Bock and Cara battle Hendrix but failed to defeat him, as Hendrix card has been accepted. Doctor Hawkins arrived Hendrix and was easily defeated by him, as Providence Accord surrounds Hendrix inside the building, as they fall off and fly away from Providence Accord, as Hendrix got Doctor Hawkins out of China, into an HQ, near the sea. Hendrix brought Doctor Hawkins to another Defected Group HQ, as Hendrix urges Doctor Hawkins about his illness, as she about to shot Hendrix, to put him down, but as she listens to Hendrix's words. Doctor Hawkins stops and hugs Hendrix, as Doctor Hawkins was relieved to see him again. She is doing a test on Hendrix, to see if he's okay. Hendrix tells Doctor Hawkins that Lane's operating a mothership and it's going to destroy everything in his way, Hendrix tells Doctor Hawkins that Klaus is gone again. Tex knows Doctor Hawkins for a long time, she was impressed about Hendrix growing confidence and was proud of his actions. Hendrix said "Sorry" to Doctor Hawkins about fighting each other in Brazil, as Doctor Hawkins refused and as she was the one to say that she was sorry because she got angry quickly. Doctor Hawkins checks and Hendrix is ill, as Hendrix told Doctor Hawkins what happened, as Lane took the last cure, when the hospital was attacked. Doctor Hawkins asks a story to Hendrix about his disappearances since he left Calimonia. Episode Moments * Hendrix and his team escape China * Hendrix teams up with Doctor Hawkins again * Providence Accord once again, fails to capture Hendrix * Lane took the last cure in the hospital that he attacked, which is in his ship * Becky helps Doctor Hawkins, get the camera, with technology that can clear out the video from the night that, Lane murdered Cain Character * Hendrix Underwood * Doctor Caitlyn Hawkins * Tex Tucker * Norris Hector * Cobalt Esmund * John Lanford * Derrick Hawkins * Providence Accord Soldiers * Defected Group Soldiers * Cara Dells * Bock Warden * Kate Ross Villains * R.D.Ms * Lane's Men Links Quotes Naming And Translations Trivia * Hendrix and Doctor Hawkins team-up since the last mission, weeks ago * Providence Accord uniform is different, because of ranks * R.D.Ms are still running in China, because of Klaus * Defected Group has another base * The cure is of illness, is the one that Doctor Hawkins * Voice actress, of Doctor Hawkins, Grey Griffin, talks to Tex Tucker, which his first name, which it is her son, Tex Hammond See Also Category:Episodes Category:Hendrix Linguistics: Season Two Episodes Category:Hendrix Linguistics: Episodes Category:Written By Marty Isenberg Category:Directed By Wes Gleason